Why Would You Do It?
by KaiAbelinda
Summary: Ace always wonder why Luffy do these things towards like he hate him? He fool everybody that he was an innocent and naive person,but Ace see others wise cause he seen the truth about Luffy's 'dislike' toward him. *AU & Yandere!Luffy*
1. Luffy's Side

**Title: Why would you do it?**  
**Pairing: Ace x Luffy; Maybe others Rating: Teen to Mature Contain: Dark and Angst,Stalker love,AU, OOC, Light Sexual Implies acts /Yandere!Luffy /Drinking**

**Summary: Ace always wonder why Luffy do these things towards like he hate him? He fool everybody that he was an innocent and naive person,but Ace see others wise cause he seen the truth about Luffy's 'dislike' toward him. *AU***

**Author Note: I'd taken another route I want to make something Angsty type and dark. Where Luffy is a dominated sex fiend and slightly yandere person over Ace. Don't worry he has two personality his innocent in front of others. And his 'darker' side show only around Ace. Don't worry I'm still be going to be writing That's life and Don't wake Me Up From This Dream; My Love and Heart Aches For You. Seriously I'm writing the next chapters for them as we speak and it might take some time. So enjoy this short preview of my new fanfiction3.**

* * *

_-Flash back: Luffy's side-_

_Luffy was just coming home from school and wanted to surprise Ace with a meal before Grandpa Graps come's home again. He quickly went to the kitchen to make a sandwich since it was for him to eat. He didn't need to burn the house down the 11th time already. After he made the sandwich he went to his room but suddenly he heard noises coming from Ace's room. He slowly creep over the door and slowly peak in. As soon as he did his large dark brown eyes went wide. Seeing his own older brother having sex with his best friend Nami!_  
_His eyes darken to a very scary color and digged his nails into the wall,bit down on his bottom lip and drew blood. Luffy was highly upset what he seen and he quickly ran to his room and locked the door. He couldn't believe what he seen,he seen Ace behind Nami sweating and...Pushing his hair back in the sexy manner and skin was flush red,and he was talking dirty to Nami. Luffy couldn't believe that he found his older attracted,he himself feeling a bit odd now. He licked his lips and picturing himself to be in Nami's place. He couldn't help himself to be feeling hot,he chew on his index finger in a horny manner. So he quickly ran the bathroom to help 'himself'._

_After that he was in horror that he masturbate about Ace fucking or simply saying destroying him in rough sex. He had to calm down,went over to his bed. After an hour of think he came up with an idea of getting Ace for himself and realizing his feelings toward Ace. He chuckle darkly and slowly went to bed._

_He went over to Nami's house for the day to get her to think that Ace was a horrible monster that's using her for her body. Saying he probably wanted her to get rid of the baby if she EVER get pregnant and a few others disturbing tales of his brother while crying with real fake tears. And sworn to her that don't tell Ace what he said,she did promise him. Not long until Nami was starting the rumors about Ace and what Luffy told her. Luffy was 'crying' in his hands trying to surpass the laughter._

_He went home and see Ace drinking at the table with a trouble look so he quietly went over to comfort him like a brother. Ace enjoys it since he needed a hug very badly after what happened. Luffy fixes Ace something to eat and feed him. Ace didn't see nothing wrong with it._  
_Everyday for the past month Luffy stalk his brother,getting every little detail of him. He scared off or mostly threatening to keep off his Ace. But he did not scared off Ace's friends since he knew that they was important to Ace so let them live for now._

_He slowly creep in his brother room one night. And see Ace sleeping naked with the cover barely covering his groin area. He slowly lift it up and see his big brother very big and thick penis. He couldn't help himself. So he slowly let himself get a 'taste', he couldn't help himself getting horny when he heard his 'beloved' moans in pleasure. He quickly notice Ace starting to stir he hid underneath the bed. Ace groan in loss whatever what made him hot so he went back to sleep not noticing his hard on. Luffy checked on Ace to see if he was sleep. When he was actually was he snuck out the room enjoying the taste in his mouth as he went to sleep._

_He couldn't believe that Ace was in love with somebody else in their school. The girl name was Vivi cause she was very beautiful and had an excellent personality. And she accepted to date Ace since she was very interested in Ace as well,she even ignore the rumors that was still floating around about him. Luffy wanted to scream and kill anything. He couldn't believe a girl like her stole Ace's heart right underneath his fingers after all his hard work.. Not after six months of work... He had to think of a plan and he get one..._

_He dress himself like a burglar and snuck in her house one night. He was wearing a black ski mask and black wool gloves and black jeans,shirt and even shirt. He found her room as he enter it very slowly enter it with a knife with a childish grin,dark clouded eyes of pure hate and disgust. She was a sleep in her night gown. He tied her up and ducked tape her mouth. She woke up with a horror expression and it his smile grin even wider._

_"Ne? I can't believe a bitch like you stole my beloved's heart. He could never be with a richly trashy skank like you. But I'm gonna make you even more beautiful then ever before." he said cruelly with a sadistic smile. Her eyes started to tear up wishing somebody to save her sadly nobody did. Since he took out everybody for the night._

_He slowly yanking on her hair softly as like he wasn't going to hurt her. She did calm down a bit but not for long as he cut her left cheek to the corner of her mouth as a 'smile' and did to the other cheek as well. He ripped off her night gown angrily and craved a smiley face and 'Ace belong to me with care','I'm skank' all over her body as repeat making sure it wasn't deep. He got up after seeing she already out cold from the lack of blood. He left while whistling and changing his clothes in the woods and burning his black clothes and mask. So nobody will knows and he went home for a nap since everybody was still sleep._

_After his nap he see Ace drinking again and crying,his uncle trying to comforting him the best way he can. Luffy agree to take over after making a few phone calls. Ace was begging to god why his life becoming a living hell._

_Luffy went over to comfort him like a 'brother'. Beg Ace to stop drinking and help him with his homework,Ace agree very quickly._

_Ace helped Luffy with his homework for the rest of the night._

_The next day everything came crashing down. When Ace came into Luffy's room and start beating on him and Luffy was defending himself. Gaps and Dragon came in and separated them,In Ace's eyes show he knew about where the rumors came from and what happened to Vivi. Luffy was 'crying' but his eyes show that 'he did it all' towards Ace's eyes. That only made Ace even more angrier and storm out the house._

* * *

AN: Hmm I feel it was short for me but this is how it be going down. And we need more Yandere Luffy in the world!.


	2. A Year Later

**Author Note: Wow I never knew that people would love this story and Don't Wake Me Up From This Dream,That's Life. lol Thanks for your nice words you guys. Ya gave me courage to do them.**

**VS Yaney: I agree with you in this fanfic club lack the darker or evil side of Ace and Luffy. I didn't expect Luffy to go crazy with his methods. I do wish it was darker fanfics of them. Well Ace's in this story is slightly normal but he's going toward Yangire.**

**( Yangire: Means a characters who snap suddenly out of jealously or irritations or something similar for that matter. Or may snapped from a cause of some tragic events in life or past.)**

**Azab: He suppose to be evil lol cause he is.**

**88Happy88Go88Lucky88: Yes indeed poor Ace that had to deal with his adopted brother 'love'. :P**

* * *

_'I'm in love with you_

_But I hate you that everybody love you._

_Your eyes travel on them and not me._

_That the reason why I hurt you_

_I want you to look at me once.'_

Luffy was in his room doing his homework when his thoughts went back to Ace being very angry at him for destroying his social life to pieces.

He was even surprise that Ace didn't turn him for the crime he commit. But the way Ace looked at him when he was angry that just sent shivers down his spine. He wants to know what type of punishment or whatever he getting from him.

Luffy lick his lips in a seduce type of way. He was hoping that Ace would make him his personal sex slave that just made Luffy squeal delight from just thinking of it. As he roll around his bed hugging his pillow happily,then sigh.

'man I wish he would handcuff me to the bed' he thought as he got up from his bed and went downstairs.

He notice that nobody was home he went to the kitchen to grabbed himself six bowl of meat. When he heard the door slam he turn his head to see Ace pisses drunk who was glaring at Luffy with hatred. Luffy was playing innocent as he ate his food slowly and sexy.

Ace's eyes was tense watching his little brother movement as he ate. He snarl at Luffy and walked out the kitchen to his bedroom. Luffy pouted he was baiting for Ace to come and slam him against the wall with angry again.

Luffy went to Ace's room to see him getting undress. Ace's room was smell like butterscotch and smoke,beer. A perfect scent to Luffy as he sigh happily.

Ace notice Luffy turn around,grabbed Luffy's arm and slam him against the door with his arm pinned behind his back. Luffy yelp in shock noticing how stronger that Ace have gotten over the past year. He groan in pleasure feeling Ace's buff body and sweet tingling hot breath against his body. He want to ravish it now if it wasn't that he was pin against the door.

Ace twisted Luffy's arm in hard way earning a yelp of pain and pleasure. Ace was beyond horny having unable to get laid in this town since of Luffy's 'sweet' scheme whatever it was.

He was dying without getting some. And Luffy was making it hard for too,since he came up to him to offer himself on a sliver platter. Ace was highly disgusted and whooped Luffy's ass for that almost cause him to kicked out the house. He don't have a job after a year ago when his whole life came crashing down.

* * *

_'Your a guilty man_

_Cause you know that you're!_

_Just admits your faults your fucking faults._

_I just want you to say it! '_

"So what the fuck are you doing here bitch?" growled Ace pinning him down a bit harder leaving a bruise on him. Luffy moan softly getting a bit turn on. Ace can smell sex on him he grabbed but mostly yanked Luffy's hair dragged him to the bed and handcuff him to the bed.

Luffy was panting and his eyes was slightly teary from the rough treatment and his hard on was killing.

"PP-Please Ace!" whined Luffy.

Ace just stare at him hard as like he was thinking. His frown turn into a sexy deadly sinister smirk. Luffy gulp a bit as he pant hard; squirming hard. Ace straddle him and yanked Luffy's hair to look at him.

"Shut it!" yelled Ace.

Luffy stopped whining like a kid. And stare at Ace in a lustful way that made Ace groin hot.

"You ruining my life! So I'll make your life a living hell! I'm gonna make you my personal bitch! Until I get disgusted with you!" yelled Ace. As he slap Luffy and yanked his hair.

Luffy was getting more turn on by Ace panting hard. As Ace get in his face; yanked Luffy's face near his groin.

"Bitch get to sucking..."

'It doesn't take long for my heart to turn cold

We live in our personal darkness.

Your lies won't justify

When the lights or dark won't show.'

Ace was on his bed naked smoking and sobering up. He notice he fucked Luffy senseless and raw that made the poor younger brat to passed out. He looked out the window watching the rain coming down. Luffy was stirring from his slumber as he did so he was in a lot of pain that he doesn't want to get up until Ace of course looked at him with an emotionless expression.

"Get the fuck out bitch... I'll call you when I need you again. Matter a fact cook us some dinner.." he said with no emotion and turn his back against him.

Luffy tries to stand up but falls down but eagerly crawl to the door with a smirk on his face.

'I finally got you where you at Ace.' Luffy thought as crawl out and stand up on his own and close the door.

He never expected that Ace would go insanely rough and hard on him. Treating him like a bitch in heat,he even thou he enjoy AND love every second of it. But now he need to get Ace to crave and lust for him every second of the day.

As he thought about a plan as he cooked. He cooked Chicken with gravy and a lemon on the side,stuffing. He grinned childish as he got an idea. As he finished he quickly went to the basement and pulled a sexy lingerie that was black and orange Ace's favorite color. He purred and hid it in his room as he brought the food to Ace's room.

Ace was reading his book about fire and looked up a bit and point to the table where he wanted at. Luffy put it on the table as he was about to leave,Ace grabbed his arm; Luffy looked over with an 'innocent' look.

"Get on your knees and suck my dick. " said Ace as he read his book back again. Not noticing Luffy's smug look on his face.

As Luffy did so he wanted to thanks the heavens to get his wish coming true.

* * *

**AN: Whatever I done xD I'm totally awesome bro!**


	3. Sweetest Revealed

**Author Note: This maybe short for ya ^^ and This Luffy does turn me on like crazy :P**

**88Happy88Go88Lucky88: Yup you can't tell :P We just got to wait and see..**

**azab: A normal Ace? Maybe.. :P**

**Portgas: Hahaha I'm so gonna finished this story and next ones.**

**heavenlymoonfangedwolf: Yes I am on the roll with Ace x Luffy stories. 3**

**Guest: Yes this Luffy does turn me on as well.**

* * *

_'This love our are like a disease That's too hard to cure._

_Its our fault that we don't have nobody to hate'_

Heavily panting and moaning,clawing on flesh. As Ace is having his 'way' with Luffy in the school boys bathroom. Luffy was having a time of his life being at Ace's mercy. God! He never felt this good in years! It was like a piece of candy after one lick your addicted to have one or like cocaine that would make you see colorful lights as you dance upon the clouds.

As he was moaning like a cumslut,Ace stopped and toss Luffy against the bathroom stall; pulling his hair and tonguing him down roughly that he made his gum bleed.

It was unexpected for Luffy but he loved it. He kissed back almost the same way.

After an hour Luffy was limping to class with his trademark grin. He fixes his clothes and went to class and felt Ace's cum in his ass. It was hot driving Luffy want to have another round.

'Please God? Let me have another fulfilling wild fuck with Ace when I get home.' thought Luffy as he was begging in his head. And quickly fell to sleep with his head landed a big thump on his desk.  
Sanji and Zoro was kinda worried about Luffy. But they realize that Luffy is always like this. Little they know about Luffy's other side that only show when he's with Ace.

After school Luffy rush home and started getting for Ace. As he put on that orange and black transparent lingerie and he put on some lipstick the color of black with orange eyeshadow. He put on some sexy black pumps. He grabbed some strawberries and whip cream. He headed over to Ace's room and quietly wait for him.

After three minutes Ace came home in a slightly good mood but he was still horny. He started to realize that he enjoy fucking his little brother like a sleazy dirty bitch in heat. Just that one thought he was already hard. He went to take a quick shower as he did so he clean himself very nicely. He walked out the bathroom with no towel on when he open his room door. He seen a very slutty Luffy on his bed with his legs cross and chest propped up. With a smirk on his perfect lips..

Oh Ace know he gonna enjoy this as he shut his door and locked his door.

* * *

_'I'm broken and betrayal cause of you!_

_I finally caved in_

_into your sweet desire'_

After having to fuck Luffy senseless and punished him for seducing him. He wanted to get drunk and passed out in his friend house. But he didn't feel like drinking nor getting drunk. He snapped out of his thoughts and realize that he walked into a karaoke bar that was full with people. He seen a sign that they was looking for night shift. Ace shrugged his shoulder and filled it out,walked out.

'When I'm gonna notice that

The truth has been there and has settled in.

The truth in my head has been twisted as you

is the poison in my tainted veins.  
He walked to the park to think things over. As he sat down on the bench put his headphones over his head with blasting death metal music.

He thought back when him and Luffy was kids. They wasn't close but it was close enough that Luffy needed him when he do. And that wasn't much but he did notice his constant staring and giggling like a school girl. He just simple shrugged it off. As they gotten older Luffy became cling and he would push him away. He could see the pain and hurt in his brother eyes.

He rubbed his eyes knowing it wasn't that it was something else. They did became closer and closer as they enter high school. Everything change when he had sex with Nami. He could've sworn that he seen Luffy watching them but mostly him. That hit him hard. As his eyes widen with shocked,that when everybody started hating him and pieces everything together that he knew. So he rub his left eye with a smirk on his face. It was game like tag who would break down first. He laugh at himself with a cocky smirk. He would play sweetly and win this silly game that Luffy set up.

Luffy sneeze his room and groan in pleasure as he squirm in pleasure. His fucking brother handcuff him to the bed as he left the dildo in his ass on full power. He kept coming over and over from the intense power. He pouted but then smirk knowing this game just gonna get more interested.

* * *

**Author Note: Told ya it was short but don't worry the next one is a bit longer UuU. And the real drama kicks in.**


	4. Freaky or Naughty?

**Author Note: UuU its a bit longer.**

**Portgas: 3 I can't ruining the plot...Tehehehe all you need to know that Ace is slightly dense when it come to Luffy. Since he his own person and do crap how he wanted. Luffy rarely bother Ace when they was kids but starting High School. They did!**

**Guest: I know right! A slutty Luffy is the best of the world.**

**Guest: Yes! More bitchy Luffy! Maybe :P**

**Azab: Thanks love 3**

**MeikoKuran999: Of Course UuU a sexy Luffy is coming soon!**

* * *

_'I'm gonna scream and beg Until I make you to give in my mercy._

_I wanted it NOW!_  
_I bet you tasty like hell.'_

**-A Month-**

Its been a month that Ace was holding out on Luffy. He was getting irritated and snappy that would come cross his path. Luffy was clawing on his desk since his nails grew super sharp and a bit long. Nami asked that can she cut them and Luffy snapped at her with a no.. Two second later that Luffy and Nami was at each other throat until the teacher separated them for good.

He hated that his bruises was going away. He didn't want them go away that easily. As him and his friends left with the classroom to go to the assembly.

They got there he seen Ace laughing with his best friends that never left him. Marco and Thatch,that red-haired girl. That Luffy like the most,he couldn't hate her like he normally do with women. But her she was different for some odd reason. He couldn't put his finger on it. As he sat behind Ace with his gangs.

As the room gotten dark the speaker talked about the school crap. Luffy was staring at the back of Ace's head hard with desire. Until Nami smack him the back of his very loudly that cause everybody to look at them.

Nami and Luffy apologize,everybody went back what they was doing. Luffy pulled out his iPhone and went on to Amazon to brought some slutty maid outfit and three sexy catsuit,two body fish net that had an opening in for his groin area..

He put on some earphones to listen some music. To forget his horny-ness it did until it played a sex song. He was chewing on his bottom lip and trying not to dry hump the chair. He thought of a plan as he lean forward to whisper in Ace's ear for him to hear.

" I have no shame, no love, no time to fuck you, is giving head from a bitch like me. With a master tongue, now kick back and watch the master cum, yeah I'm tasty on the beat, wet jolly ranches rolling down your knee." whispered Luffy.

He slowly lick the back of Ace's ear that sent shivers down Ace's ear. He knew Ace was smirking and gave him quick signal to go on. Luffy grin and face flushed, panting. His hand goes through Ace's hair as the room was dark enough that nobody can see him.

" Just the thought of you fucking me, made me lose my mind in stand & insanity, taste so sweet, scream my name. So sweet taking over the game, kiss on my sweet ass. I even go both ass wetter than a pool." whispered Luffy.

He slowly nibbling on his earlobe and squeezing Ace's shoulder a bit and tugged on his hair.

Ace heard him knowing that Luffy was getting more horny by the second. And hearing Luffy saying those words was turning him on. But he won't give in THAT easily.

" I'm a cold-hearted bitch, I gotta be specially in this piece of this, so fuck you literally and come and eat my ass, and cut the chiter chat cause you better not miss a lick." whispered Luffy in a slutty tone.

Luffy was getting impatient want to fuck and suck on Ace. But Ace was playing games now; he didn't know why but he would play along for now.

"My ass stays wet & it's tighter than a choca, it's real good, I know you wanna taste, lay on your back while I cum on your face, what the fuck do I look like turning down some head? Tell me where you want it on the floor or bed? Bust nine nut, I ain't done I got more to come, ass so good and it taste like a honey bun." whispered Luffy.

Ace was smirking as he looked at the stage. He knew it that Luffy won't last long in that shape he was in. But he gonna torture him a bit more.

" You say I'm tasty, you get a lick, put your tongue down here and make it roll on my ass. suck on my ass while a mouth full of ice put your tongue here and hit the spot like if it's playing with dice. I'll tell you what? I'm a let you fuck me, open your mouth but don't get to comfy. You said Luffy baby you so sweet. Yeah I know next round yeah you in for a treat." whispered in a husky voice. But whining a bit in his head for Ace to take him to the bathroom to be fuck senseless.

Ace got up from his seat and signal Luffy to follow with a smirk on his face.

They both ended up in a lock bathroom. Ace was pinning Luffy to the wall by his waist and french kissing him hard. Luffy was clawing on Ace's shirt and ripping it with his sharp nails. Ace growls at him and flipped him over and sucking on his neck hard leaving a big bruise.

"Please Acc-Ace fuck me senseless and make me scream!" whined Luffy.

Ace smirked evily and gave what Luffy wanted only a small treat.

_'I wanted you sex me up and tied me down._

_These bruises aren't from abuse these are sex bruises._

_Now marked me more and claim as the person that I am.'_

Luffy was a bit upset for not getting fucked but he loved that blowjob that he just gotten. He was fucking amazing with tongue of his; he was even better than him. Luffy didn't like that idea having his brother out best him in sucking. He dragged his nails on the wall to control himself. Luffy had an idea but have to wait for his stuff to come in the next few days. He clean himself up a bit and he had so much bruises on his neck and arms. He knew that Ace was an animal in the bedroom but this had taken the cake. He went beyond animal on him.

As he walked out the bathroom to catch up with his friends.

"Luffy! Oh MY GOSH WHO DID THIS?! IT WAS! THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING BROTHER OF YOURS!?" Yelled Boa.

"He didn't do it.. I provoked him in a way that he left. And my old enemies attacked me when Ace's left.." said Luffy in a calm anger tone.

Everybody stare and took a few feet back. They didn't want to be in his wrath. Boa didn't step down and angrily stare at Luffy. But with a closer look she notice them very quickly. As her eyes widen in shock snd turn around to leave.

The gang was confused about her action of leaving. Luffy walked behind them as he day dreaming about a certain male.

* * *

_' A dream is just a dream._

_Until you make it into reality by force.'_

_**-Dream-**_  
_**Everything was in slow motion and a bit blurry.**_

_**Luffy was panting hard as he ran his right hand through Ace's soft black rough hair. As his left hand scratching his back leaving a nice marks. He arch his back slowly as Ace lick sexual on his lover neck.**_

_**Luffy was toss onto to his stomach as Ace did butterfly kisses on his spine. He was clawing on the sheets as he was biting them. He had a trail of drool coming down his chin.**_

_**Ace gotten him breathing hard as he watching Luffy's arch his back and becoming a bit more submission. His eyes were slightly teary from the pleasure and his face was flushed.**_

_**Luffy was heaven and wanted more of this treatment but he still craved for Ace to be more rough and demanding.**_

_**-End of dream-**_

Luffy woke up and groan from soiling his sheets. He could hardly sleep from that dream as he just stare at his ceiling. He change his pjs and sheets,lay back down. His heartbeat was beating fast; he rubbed his hand over his chest where his heart was.  
He was clearly horny and Ace was not putting out no time soon. He clearly wanted to torture him for his own demise. Luffy frown thinking that Ace thought this was a game. He turn over to think up a plan to win his brother heart.

He went over to his computer as he looked up therapy to help him whatever sickness he got. He wrote down the number and put in his bag as he looked at the clock realizing it was midnight.

He started filing his nails as he picked up another habit to keep it sharp. Since he notice that Ace love to get his back scratched hard during sex. He deciding should he cut his hair since it was getting a bit long.

A door slam at the front door.

Luffy gulp knowing their father is home. He sigh and went down stairs. Seeing his father Dragon anger and hung over drunk. He just pushed Luffy out the way and went to bed.

Luffy calm down and went to bed until he heard alot of screaming and breaking from his parents room.

He curled up into a ball and whimpering in his bed. As Ace wasn't home and won't be home until two hours later.


	5. A Start?

**Author Note: This maybe short :) Anyway I'm doing angst romance oneshots for my oc.. On my Fictionpress account. I'll go by Aiyoku-san; I normally put my draft of my regular story there before coming back to fixing it up.**

**Portgas: Aah you're welcome; Ace will eventually so far he doesn't know that Luffy is going to therapy.**

**Azab: Yes me too**

**Guest: Who knows what Boa knows. Only she knows. Dragon and his wife barely even home when they do come home. They too busy fighting and Ace always not home at that time. Ace won't fuck Luffy just yet he does have the right to torture him XD.**

**HeavenlyMoonFangedWolf: Aww thanks you darling! I'm so happy; you truly made my day.**

* * *

Luffy was waiting in his therapist office. Waiting so tired of waiting but this is for the best. He needed to vent out of fusion of bottle of emotions on someone than on Ace's so-called friends.

A woman in purple called Luffy to come in. As he did that and sat down on the chair fidgeting a bit.

"Hello? , I'm Mrs. Vandamn... Please to meet you and everything you said here is between me and you.. So relax and talk about yourself a bit" said with an honest smile.

Luffy nodded and slowly clam himself down,quickly turned off his phone.

"Umm You can please call me Luffy thanks. Alright its about my few issues." said Luffy as he played with the end of his shirt with a frown.

"A few issues like what?"

"My brother complex is a bit becoming into a obession. Well He's not my real brother but we are adopted. And my distrusted issue with others and family members. And others things that I'm not ready to talk about yet." said Luffy in a quiet tone.

nodded and looked at the time.

"Well Luffy we can set up a date for you to come back. For another time? Yes or no?" asked .

Luffy smiled a bit and nodded okay towards her as they both set up a date for his next visit.

Ace has tried to call Luffy for the pass hour. He growls as he broke the house phone in piece in his hand. Then he cutely pouted at himself.

"Aww he's being mean now... I'll fuck him very rough and hard when he's get home. For now I'll go watch a kids movie to pass the time." said Ace to himself as he left his room to go to the living-room.


	6. Sick Twisted Love? Or Sweet Love

AN: Hey guys :) sorry for the long wait. I've gone through alot of stress now. Suddenly with my so-called best friend. Question to my lovelies: Do you consider a character to be a mary sue/gary sue if the character; If he/she anti social dealing with a real life issues with a normal but yet grim background? Or An awkward & bubbly(You know happy-go-lucky) person with a hidden agenda who deal with an abuse ? To be mary sue/gary sue? What is your honest opinions. And sorry for the lack of updating busy once again with games and my parents.

Azab: I agree but he's feel he too damn good for it. :/ sneaky bastard.

Guest: Sorry it was short D: forgive me.

HeavenlyMoonFangedWolf: You just made my day lol.

* * *

_'Let's not kill our Karma_

_Cause we're such a beautiful liar._

_Remember our slow dancing._

_Our one desire.'_

_Flushed._

_Panting._

_Covered in sweat._  
_He was handcuff to the bed. Covered in his lover love bites and bruises. His inner thigh covered in scratch marks. Lips bruises as the color purple from the rough kissing. His eyes show desire it was hardened by the power of lust._

_Luffy was seated on his crotch area. Panting and eyes burning of fire of lust. He trace the handcuff Ace's neck with his tongue before sank his teeth into his neck. Causing Ace grunt in pleasure, thrusting upward unto Luffy causing the younger one to gasp in pleasure._

_Luffy rotate his hip like a belly dancer with the hands movements._

_Ace was in heaven from the pleasure. He finally gave in. (And yes Ace is still in top xD)_

* * *

_'Every lil thing._

_I want everything that you got for me._

_You can show me than bring the world to me.'_

Luffy was in a bliss heaven. Finally he got his brother to knowledge him and their relationship somewhat.

Their relationship is gonna be rocky for a while. As Ace has little faith in him(Almost no faith). So he must prove Ace wrong for once. So they can be happy forever.

He filing his nail again. This was one of his favorite hobbies of his next to cooking and seducing Ace. Of course!

Luffy was in his own room. With the door lock with triple automatic door lock. He had install from nagging the hell out of Ace to put on. He was so happy that Ace was a bit dense this time. And didn't ask question.

As he apply natural growth clear nail polish on his nice sharp nails. He sigh happily. Maybe he should do his toenails?

Mmm maybe...

He notice what time it was. He quickly fan his hands around like a lunatic. Waited they was dry to run to his closet to pull out an outfit.

The music was blasting as it played 'Happy by Ashanti'.

As he standing in front of his closet with the closet door open. He sway his hips a bit to the beat. Pulling out a red vest and white button up shirt with long sleeves. And the cuff was folded nicely.

He started mouthing the lyrics and turned it up even more. Swaying his hips even more as he apply clear lip gloss on his lip. Used his finger to get rid of the smug. Put on eye shadow on his eyes the color black.

The eyeshadow brought his eyes out. He comb his hair to the left side of his face to covered his eye. Using the hair clip to lay some of his hair down. Apply more make up to covered up his right eye scar.

He pulled out a pair of pants that was Capri. It was light deimn blue.

He quickly get dress and checking himself out. He couldn't believe that he look different. He hope Ace would not notice (yet). He would pray that Ace was in one of those dense but yet sexual attractive mood.

He quickly unlocked his room door. And locked them up with his key. Ran downstairs to put on his sandal and his trademark hat on.

After he left his house. He was walking to Ace's job,how he found it? Simple; by following Ace one day when he'd an 'itch' the scratch. He didn't want to bother Ace this time,so he went home to play with himself for a while.

But tonight? He gonna seduce Ace hardcore and see how Ace's reaction of him sleeping with somebody else than his 'brother'.

Luffy creepy giggle as he walked down the street. He came upon Ace's job,as he walked inside and show the bar tender his fake id.

Karoke building was small and stuffed with bunch of drunken idiots. And it smell booze and sex,a whole bunch of smokes. Luffy was disgusted with this but it had Ace's name all over it. Maybe? He could help Ace to get his old job back. Luffy trace his pants leg as he waited for his drink. He stuffed his id back in his front pocket along with his keys.

The bar tender gave Luffy some hard gin with ice on the side. Luffy looked that to the head as his eyes scanned for Ace.

He finally found Ace in this dim lighted room. He was talking as the woman was flirting with him,touching his arm in a sexual way. Luffy almost cracked his glass cup until the bar tender stop him,gave him a free drink.

The bar tender was frighten of Luffy's eyes. They was a inhumane type of way. Like? He wanted to slaughter everything in sight with no remorse.

Somebody was terrible singing a song. So slowly Luffy walked over to Ace. His eyes were full of hunger only for Ace.

Ace shivered as he had a feeling that wouldn't go away. But he does know this feeling of hunger,as he licked his lips slowly. In the corner of his eyes was a person that was sexy. But he couldn't tell if the person was a male or a female or a least between. He not gonna complain about it.

That hat and shoes remind him of his brother. Also he just realize the person looked like his brother. And it was!

Than a thought came to him as he smirked cruelly to himself. He chuckle darkly.

"Umm sir? Can you help me with my problem?" asked the stranger (who is Luffy).

"Of course." said Ace with his usual smile. As he place the menus for the women to looked over.

The stranger took Ace to the bathroom since everybody was too busy getting drunk and whatever. They didn't even notice not even Ace's boss.

* * *

_'I couldn've sworn I did had heart._

_But only when it come to you._

_I get so hungry when you fucked me._

_Your type of boy I would stalk in school._

_You're up my anus but sadly I'm going to eat you FOOL._

_When I get thirsty? I would drink your blood_

_You're becoming too sweet,You gonna a goner after when I'm done with you.'_

"Stop playing games Luffy." demanded Ace as he growled at him.

It was a good thing that nobody was in the bathroom with them. As the room became heated with hunger of lust and anger.

Luffy narrow his eyes but smirked evilly. As he lightly touch Ace's cheek to only draw blood. Ace flinched a bit visible. His eyes were wide,Luffy retract his hand back to lick the blood off his finger with a smirk.

Ace twitched.

Suddenly the room was filled the song 'Cannibal' by Ke$ha. It fit the aura of the room,Luffy hunger.

Luffy's eyes was trailing Ace's body with hunger as Ace did the same but more with anger and lust. Ace's licked his lips and sneered in pleasure. He walked over to Luffy. He softly put Luffy's pericous hat on the next to them.

But quickly grabbed his hair and pulled hard. As he deeply french kissed him. Their teeth connected to each other as the kiss gotten more heated. Luffy wrapped his arms around his neck. Clawing it hard drawing blood.

Ace pulled away and tugged on his hair hard. To hear a mew.

"Get on your knees and act like a whore that you're Luffy."demanded Ace.

Luffy smirked as he gotten on his knee and unbuckled his belt slowly. And unzipped Ace's zipper with his teeth.

Something popped out. It was ready for him.

Luffy couldn't help himself this time as he hungered for him.

_'I warned you' Luffy thought as he took his 'prize'._

_'Now what?_

_Are we going to take control._

_Drink that poison._

_Your coming with me._

_It's time to kill the light and become one with the darkness.'_

Ace and Luffy was humping and madly or can say wildly kissing each other hard. Drawing a bit of blood. As they stumble upstairs to get in Ace's bedroom.

After their little 'fun' at Ace's job. Ace couldn't control himself anymore. He dragged Luffy home to fuck him wildly.

Finally they gotten in Ace's room. This finally broke the ice or say break Ace's hard icy heart.

"I love you Ace." moaned out Luffy as undressing Ace.

Ace smiled warmly after these years. But he shook his head now he pleased his baby brother? No his lover.

Finally he pushed Luffy down on the bed to have his way with him.

Next Day:

Their mother was cleaning up. She slowly open Ace's bedroom door. And seen she was highly disgusted with her baby Luffy naked cuddling up with that bastard adopted son Ace. She flinched in horror. She closed the door to call her husband about this 'issues' with Ace.


End file.
